Never Felt This Way
by AngelOfPastPresentAndFuture
Summary: KankuroKiba, Now they just had to get her there, without any complications... Right that's easier said than done. SHOUNEN AI
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first attempt at a KankuriKiba pairing, please, don't bother me with flames, they'll just keep me warm on cold nights. Constructive critic and pointers are always welcome.

Maybe you didn't realize it you, but this is** SHOUNEN-AI**, which means maleXmale, don't complain to me afterwards, I did warn you.

There is supposed to come a sequel (or something similar) but that'll be a HPNaruto crossover. Some things you might not understand probably will be answered in it, but feel free to ask questions anytime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, it would involve more interesting scenes, but one can't deny that the creator (I don't remember his name right now) was a freakin' genius!!

On with the story

Never Felt This Way

Part 1

Kankuro couldn't exactly pinpoint when his crush had begun. At first they had been enemies, and he couldn't say he liked the brash attitude of the other or his mutt. In general he disliked the kid. Afterwards he had saved said kid, not because he wanted to, it was a mission, an order from the Rokudaime of Konoha. So he had departed together with his brother and sister to save the apparently incompetent ninja's of Konoha. He was forced to rethink this an hour later when he saw the obvious dedication of the kid towards his dog and the destruction they had left in their trail. Maybe they weren't that stupid, it might be their age … right?

Anyway, he had saved the kid, his brother and sister had saved the other kids and the alliance between Sunagakure and Konohagakure flourished from that point on. Gaara became Kazekage, he and Temari became Jounin and a little bit later even Anbu. His missions removed every chance of a normal social life, but he couldn't really say he cared. He never had had one anyway, thanks to everyone's fear toward Gaara. The interaction between him and Gaara improved and he no longer had to be afraid of the other. So he could easily say that his life went for the very first time in the right direction. That's of course until his next mission was announced.

* * *

"What?!" 

Hinata winced at the shout, her eyes darted nervous to the emotionless face of the Godaime, although she was developing a growing twitch. The one who'd caused the rapidly increasing irritation of the powerful sannin remained obvious to it, or so it appeared, maybe he just didn't care. It was quit sad to realize it was probably the last option.

"What's the problem, brat. I give you a mission; you accept it, complete it and return here."

Hinata glanced in the direction of her teammate. Shino stood, like always, immobile and was completely emotionless. Although the respect he had for the Godaime could be felt, it was impossible to read any kind of facial expression. But that was probably just because he had his whole face covered, although she couldn't be sure. Hinata though that the only one who might have seen Shino's face beside his family was Kiba. The same Kiba who didn't want to accept his next mission.

"Listen brat, I'll only explain this once. This mission is essential for the alliance between Suna and Konoha. Two persons are needed to complete it, which means one ninja from each village. Considering the advantages and disadvantaged it was decided that the two of you would go. Which part of the explanation you don't understand."

The sarcasm could be heard quit easily and Kiba reddened. Eyes narrowed and clearly displeased he attempted to answer. Luckily Shino intervened. He overpowered Kiba quite easy thanks to his bigger build and the other's inability to use Akamaru in the Godaime's office.

"He will be present tomorrow at the meeting point, Hokage-sama, now if we may be excused?"

She smirked and nodded.

"Make sure he realizes the importance of this mission. The mission itself might be stupid, but it is very important that the other Villages realize the existence our alliance; otherwise they might think we're weak enough to attack because we haven't got any allies. We do not need another war upon our hands, Orochimaru alone is quite sufficient."

Shino nodded, Hinata bowed respectfully and they exited the office, manhandling their struggling teammate with them.

* * *

The next morning Kiba was still snarling, but the presence of Shino and Hinata's comforting smile made sure he arrived at the meeting point. One solitary figure was already there, sitting on one of the fallen trees and looking up in the sky. He didn't acknowledge their presence, but it was impossible for him not to notice. His eyes remained on the sight of the sun, slowly rising above the high trees. When the sun had appeared completely above the tree line, the Hokage appeared in a swirl of leaves. Hinata and Shino disappeared soon after. 

"Right, everyone's here? Your mission is to escort this little one to her father who's in Kumogakure at this very moment. She is to be unharmed thorough the journey, the mission is completed when you have brought her to her father, Raito Shinji."

After the explanation she turned around to a small girl who had hidden, small hands clenched the Hokage's clothing.

"Well, little one, why don't you present yourself to the big boys over there."

When there was no reaction, she smiled gently: "Don't worry, they won't hurt you, they're going to take you to your daddy."

The girl's head whipped up at that statement and she peeked around Tsunade.

"To daddy?"

Kiba smiled for the first time that morning: "Don't worry; we'll get you there in no time."

* * *

This was a side of Kiba he hadn't seen before. The other crouched down, at eye level with the kid, smiling friendly. 

"Now why don't you tell us your name? Then we can leave."

The girl released her death grip on the Hokage's robes and approached Kiba shyly.

"I'm Tenshi, Raito Tenshi."

Kankuro couldn't deny her resemblance to one. Big green eyes peeked out from under her sun colored bags, a lithe figure covered with a light green dress and a dark green jacket completed the picture.

Kiba just grinned: "Well, I'm Kiba, but you can call me big brother if you want. The silent one over there is Kankuro. We'll take you to your daddy."

At this very moment, Kankuro realized he really didn't know how to treat a child. He would have thought the girl wouldn't like the affectionate way Kiba treated her, because they'd just met. He was wrong. She smiled brightly, eyes sparkling and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kiba just smiled and stood up, taking the girl with him and let her rest on his hip. The Hokage smiled, tossed Kankuro the mission scroll and disappeared: "I think you'll manage just fine."

* * *

At first she had been afraid of the big doggie, and when it approached she had been afraid. But onii-chan had smiled and allowed it to come closer. The white dog had been very careful when it had snuffed at her. It tickled and she couldn't help but giggle. Then the other onii-san spoke up: "Are you finished already, we don't have all day and I'd like to start this mission as soon as possible… That way it'll be done earlier too." 

Tenshi sniffled and teary eyes locked on Kankuro's figure: "Onii-san doesn't like me?"

It was clear that Kankuro wasn't used at dealing with children. Kiba grinned, but helped when Tenshi's teary eyes threatened to spill and the Sans nin didn't seem to be able to get his mouth working.

"You know Kankuro; I didn't know you were this bad with children. And don't worry Tenshi; big brother just wants you to be with your daddy, just like you want to. So why don't you sit on Akamaru's back, then we can leave and that way we'll reach your daddy faster. The little girl nodded and when seated on the big dog she grabbed the white fur tightly.

"I won't let you fall, and neither will Akamaru, so enjoy the ride."

They left, jumping in the high trees and disappeared quickly out of view.

* * *

It was late in the evening when they stopped to make their camp. Tenshi had already been sleeping on Kiba's back for a few hours. The excitement of being able to piggyback ride Akamaru had tired her out. Kiba rolled their sleeping bags out while Kankuro occupied himself with a fire. There hadn't been much interaction in the last hours, the both of them didn't really know why they had been teamed up and except for their interaction at the Chuunin Exams they didn't knew each other at all. When their camp had been set up, the silence was broken. 

"So…What do you think?"

Kankuro redirected his eyes from the stars to Kiba: "What do you mean."

His voice was gruff, but not unfriendly. Kiba grinned and nodded in the direction of the little girl, who snuggled closer to Akamaru. The big dog was curled around her little figure.

Kankuro frowned: "She's okay I suppose…I mean, it's not like she irritates me."

"You don't like kids?"

The question hung in the space between them, the other didn't answer.

"You've never hung out with little children before then."

Kankuro didn't really know what Kiba was trying to do. The questions weren't meant to hurt, nor to make fun of him, he was just … curious? Not wanting to destroy Kiba's attempt of a conversation he shrugged.

"Not really, our family was quite unusual, so we weren't able to treat Gaara that way. I suppose I've never really tried to play or interact with children… Most of the time they're a bother anyway."

Kiba's grin widened: "Maybe, but sometimes they're cute, and somehow that makes it up for all the times you could have strangled them."

He grabbed his backpack and searched something eatable. After a little while the smell of food spread through the camp and Tenshi stirred.

"I'm hungry."

This time it was Kankuro who answered, still sounding a little gruff, but less then before: "If you wait a little bit it'll be ready."

Tenshi nodded happily and seemed to forget the harsher words from before: "Ok, Kankuro nii-chan."

He grumbled, somehow the nickname made him sound girlish, and Kiba's laughter resounded through the camp.

* * *

It was early the next morning; the sun had barely risen, when they continued their journey. Tenshi squealed from her position on Akamaru's back. Kiba and Kankuro kept up easily. The conversation still remained scarce, but now the silence wasn't as hostile as yesterday. They made process according to schedule and nothing had happened yet. Somehow these thoughts seemed to attract problems as Kiba had to leap out the way of a kunai. 

They reacted immediately, Kiba grabbed Tenshi out of harm's way and Kankuro assumed a defensive position. Clasping a hand over Tenshi's mouth to quiet down her surprised shriek he disappeared. Within seconds he was back, without Tenshi and Akamaru.

"Where is the girl?"

The voice came from in the trees and Kiba threw a kunai in that direction. Somebody cursed, but was apparently able to evade it, because they could hear the dull sound of the kunai slamming in the tree trunk.

"You know, it would be easier if you'd just handle her over. That way we don't have to fight."

Kiba growled: "Yeah right, dream on and come and get her if you can."

Someone approached and attacked, the sound of two kunai clashing against each other rung through the trees. The unknown ninja grinned: "Not bad."

In the meanwhile Kankuro was engaged in his own battle with two other ninja's. He held his own quit easily. He hadn't been promoted to Anbu just because of his connections, namely Gaara, but because of the skills he had with his puppets.

He summoned Karasu and Kuroari. The puppets had changed a lot, although this wasn't visible on the outside.

It was a difficult fight; the both of them had the disadvantage of numerous opponents. Kankuro managed to remain relatively unscratched, but Kiba had more trouble, mainly because of Akamaru's absence.

* * *

His chakra coursed through him to his nose, fangs and claws. His stock of kunai was depleted to he was forced to use his long nails to tear through his opponents. This wasn't a big problem, it was just bloodier. The red substance managed to cover him almost from head to toe. He evaded his opponent's katana, crouched low and tore his claws through this stomach. A kunai tore through his shirt, leaving a shallow wound, he winced, managed to leap out of the range of the next one and his claws met their next victim. There was next to no resistance when they cut through the other's trachea and he was splattered with new blood. There was no difference visible. Suddenly it grew quiet; the only thing he heard was the uneven heaving of his chest. Thoughts flashing to the little girl he didn't even wait to regain his breath. They tore through the forest, Kankuro right after him in the direction where he had left her.

* * *

When they finally reached the little cave it seemed as if an eternity had come to pass. But Tenshi was still there, cuddled closely to Akamaru, her face hidden in the thick fur. Kiba slumped against one of the trees, reassured. His breathing pattern was uneven, but he seemed relatively unhurt. 

"It might be better if you didn't saw you this way. Blood is quite frightening to little children."

Kiba nodded and attempted to rise, but a blur knocked him back. He groaned softly when his head connected not too softly with the tree. It seemed he had been wrong, the only emotion on her face was worry, but that might have been because she was used of living with ninja's.

"Are you okay, nii-chan, are you hurt?"

Kiba managed a soft smile and nodded, although his head had to hurt.

"Why don't you let me help him, you can get some water together with Akamaru."

The little girl nodded, her face held a grave expression. They left together to a small stream close by. Kankuro crouched down next to Kiba.

"Where are you hurt?"

"For the most part it's not my blood, but I have some scratches and a deeper wound in my shoulder."

Kankuro pulled the shirt away, uncovering the wound. It was quit deep, probably a kunai, but not deep enough to need stitches. Tenshi returned. She skipped closer, the water bag proudly displayed in her small arms. He cleaned the wound easily, thanks to years of practice and Kiba left to bathe quickly. Ten minutes later he returned, bloodless and in clean clothing. Kankuro bandaged the wound. After they had praised the little girl for her help, who had given them an eye blinding smile, they continued their journey. Because now, thanks to the attack, they were behind schedule.

* * *

It was late when the finally stopped from sheer exhaustion. Kiba, once again with Tenshi on his back, collapsed. They had already eaten so they went to sleep immediately, Kankuro had the first watch. He sat against one of the trees. Kiba, Akamaru and Tenshi were sleeping a little bit further. The little girl cuddled against Kiba whose arm was wrapped around her. Akamaru curled himself against Kiba's back, one paw laid protectively on the young adult. Something, a feeling, flashed through him, but he ignored it, like he had always done with almost every emotion. His gaze focused on Tenshi. They had wanted her. Why? Tsunade-sama hadn't said anything about this. But she had given them a scroll, maybe there was more information in the scroll. Kankuro frowned. Next question, where had he put said scroll. She had tossed it to him and he had…put it in the backpack. He stood up noiseless, and crossed the little distance to the bag. 

Why wasn't it in it? Maybe Kiba had had the same idea?

Kankuro looked to the ones asleep. They had changed position. Somehow Tenshi had managed to squash herself between Kiba and Akamaru, so he should be able to see whether the other ninja had it. Otherwise they had a problem. He crept closer, not making any sound and lowered himself next to Kiba. The scroll wasn't visible so he allowed his hands even so carefully, trail down Kiba's smaller form. His eyes remained on the sleeping face, checking if he remained asleep. He finally felt something which had the right contours to be the scroll. Kankuro scowled when he saw just where the damned thing was. This'd better be worth it. Careful not to wake Kiba he zipped the shirt open and inserted his hand. If Kiba would awaken now it would appear as if Kankuro was molesting him. Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up. The thought kept on spiraling in his head. It seemed to take an eternity before his fingers touched the familiar feeling of paper. He maneuvered the scroll out of Kiba's shirt and zipped it close. Kankuro straightened his prize in his hand. His heart leaped when he heard some mumbling: "It's my turn already?"

Sleepy eyes looked up, completely unfocused.

"No, I just thought I heard something, but it's nothing, you can go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's your turn."

Kiba nodded and drifted back to sleep. His heart still thundering in his chest, he returned to the tree. He had never felt this relieved before when he finally sat down. Kankuro opened the scroll, eyes trailing down the page. The unbelief, clearly showing on his face, continued to grow. His eyes shot between the little girl and the paper. Well, no wonder they had attacked them. The girl was the daughter of the bloody Raikage who was at this very moment in conflict with one of the surrounding ninja towns. He was at loss why they had to bring her back now, in the middle of an impending war. Tsunade-sama had said that thing about showing their alliance, but this really wasn't the moment to travel with a little girl to the heat of the battle. Probably some completely incomprehensible reason which had to do with politics. Just great.

Kankuro yawned.

* * *

Kiba slowly ascended to the realms of the awakened, he didn't like it. Someone was shaking him softly, as to not awaken their small companion. 

"My turn?"

Kankuro nodded, he looked completely exhausted. Kiba sighted, but moved aside, allowing Kankuro to lie down next to Tenshi, and moved to the tree. He yawned, but managed to remain awake. Tomorrow in the late afternoon they would reach their destination and they would probably stay there a night to regain their lost sleep.

He kept himself busy to make sure he wouldn't fall asleep. He counted leaves, pebbles, the breaths of the others. When it grew lighter he started to count clouds, birds and even animals. When the sun rose above the trees he stood up and approached the still figures. He crouched down next to Kankuro.

* * *

Someone came closer. His early life in Suna seemed to have permanently scarred him. He didn't even think before he acted, reflexes had the complete overhand. Kankuro grabbed the other, twisted and forced the other under him, a kunai to the throat. Only then he awakened completely. Kiba was sprawled out under him. One hand pinned above his head with the hand that supported Kankuro's weight. His other hand held the kunai threatening to Kiba's throat. Claws dug in his forearm, preventing him to cut in the soft, venerable flesh. Kiba was shocked, confused, completely helpless and at his mercy. Kankuro couldn't quite follow, he had only just awakened. Kiba's mouth opened shakily and tried to speak without cutting his own throat: "Let go, please." 

Suddenly Kankuro realized just what he was doing.

"Ah, sorry!"

He removed the kunai immediately and released the pinned wrist.

"Are you okay?"

Kiba moved shakily: "I'm okay.'

His hand moved to his throat, checking for a wound, but finding none. When he saw the other's fixation with his throat, he shook his head: "Don't worry, there's no wound."

* * *

In the meanwhile Tenshi and Akamaru had awakened too. It was difficult not to with Kiba's loud yelp and the thud right after it. Akamaru had growled warningly when the kunai had touched Kiba's throat, but hadn't moved. This partly because Kankuro was an ally and also because he'd only make the situation worse. His best friend had been completely at the Sand nin's mercy. Tenshi looked surprise clearly visible in her big green eyes. But before she could react Kankuro had already released Kiba and was apologizing profusely.

* * *

Kankuro realized he couldn't continue with their mission before he had given Kiba the reason of his reflexive behavior. 

"Sorry about that. I just don't seem to support people touching me when I wake up."

Kiba blinked: "Okay, so how am I supposed to wake you up without touching you or screaming?"

Kankuro grinned: "I think it's sufficient to call my name or something like that. Just don't touch me when I'm asleep unless you've no other choice."

Tenshi frowned, clearly not comprehending something: "So I can't sleep next to you?"

Kankuro smirked reassuringly: "Don't worry; I'm able to handle little girls."

Tenshi beamed: "I want two pigtails."

Kiba and Kankuro looked incomprehensive: "What?"

"In my hair, you sillies."

* * *

They continued, Tenshi once again on Akamaru, this time with two pigtails. It had taken the two men quite a while to make them. And Tenshi hadn't helped with her comments of 'Onee-chan who had made them in five minutes'. But anyway, they were almost there. A feeling of déjà vu ruled when they had to evade an attack once again. 

Apparently Kiba thought the same: "Honestly, you'd think they'd try to be subtle."

Kankuro smirked at the comment: "Why don't you go and stand there, by that tree, Tenshi. We're right back."

This time Kiba remained with the little girl and allowed the attackers to get close before killing them, with the help of Akamaru. Kankuro summoned his puppets once again and attacked vicious.

* * *

He threw a kunai in the direction of one of the attackers and was already moving before he heard the body drop. Next to him, Akamaru attached, using his claws and fangs. He bit easily through someone's leg, ignoring the screams of his victim. This time it was Kankuro who was unlucky. The number of the attackers, no names, no identities, no way to know who sent them, was vastly superior to them. One of them managed to sneak behind him and thrust a katana in and through his low back. Kankuro didn't scream, he didn't allow himself to. Karasu finished the fool, piercing him completely. He felt a grim satisfaction at the deafening screams.

* * *

Akamaru finished the last one. While they were fewer in number, they were clearly stronger it appeared. Kiba checked if Tenshi was still there, which she luckily was, and searched for the distinct form of the puppet master. 

He gasped when he saw him. Kankuro was leaning heavily against a tree, trying to get a katana out him.

"Shit!"

Kiba ran towards his ally, comrade, friend?

"Wait; let me help you with that."

He removed Kankuro's hands and pulled with the utmost care, to make sure he didn't worsened the wound. He kept on cursing while doing it. When it was finally removed, he forced Kankuro to sit down. His hands pressed on the wound, making sure the blood loss was as minimal as possible.

"Akamaru, Tenshi, go look for water, fast!"

Tenshi looked at them with scared eyes, nodded, and grabbed the water bag.

"Don't worry, he'll pull it through. Just get some clean water."

She nodded again; her little face determined and followed Akamaru. Kiba continued to apply pressure to the wound.

"You can come closer, you know."

Kankuro's voice rasped, but he succeeded in sounding a bit amused.

"I thought you didn't like people coming close to you?"

"That's when I'm asleep…"

Kankuro gasped: "When I'm awake it doesn't matter. It's just a habit from when I was young."

"You don't have to tell it if you don't want to. You should spare your strength."

"I'm sure I manage, besides it allows me to order my thoughts and think about something else than the pain. Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted."

Kiba smiled weakly.

"When I was young, there were a lot of murder attempts at Gaara. I was convinced that one day they'd kill me too. Because I was way easier to kill, I mean, I didn't have any dirt to protect myself with. I always feared that maybe one day they'd have had enough of all the failed attempts and that they'd murder me, just to succeed once. Actually when I think back at it now, I realize that would have been impossible. In order for Gaara to survive, he killed those who tried to kill him. So it was impossible for them to kill me."

Kankuro laughed softly, but stopped when it made the blood flow faster.

"Don't do that!"

"Yeah, I kind of realized that too."

* * *

Tenshi ran, the full water bag was clenched tightly to her chest and she could feel the water beat against the fabric. Akamaru urged her on and she continued. Even though her little chest heaved heavily and her breath escaped in harsh gasps. For the first time she pushed herself past her limits. She threw herself through the bushes. But when she saw Kiba nii-chan's warm smile, even with the situation at hand, she felt herself calm down. 

"Can you get the bandages and needle and thread?"

Tenshi dived in the large back pack and finally found the said items.

* * *

End Part 1 

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is my first attempt at a KankuriKiba pairing, please, don't bother me with flames, they'll just keep me warm on cold nights. Constructive critic and pointers are always welcome.

Maybe you didn't realize it you, but this is** SHOUNEN-AI**, which means maleXmale, don't complain to me afterwards, I did warn you.

There is supposed to come a sequel (or something similar) but that'll be a HPNaruto crossover. Some things you might not understand probably will be answered in it, but feel free to ask questions anytime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, it would involve more interesting scenes, but one can't deny that the creator (I don't remember his name right now) was a freakin' genius!!

On with the story

**Never Felt This Way**

Part 2

Kiba tore his shirt in long bandages to clean the wound with. He drenched the cloth and cleaned the wounds carefully. He felt Kankuro wince.

"Sorry."

But he continued anyway. When he thought the wound had been cleaned, he grabbed the needle. Kiba heard Kankuro groan: "I hate needles."

Tenshi giggled somewhere in the background and he felt a fleeing smile grace his own face. His bloody fingers kept the ragged ends of the wound together and he started to sew them carefully together. It was at these kinds of events he would kill for someone like Hinata at his side. At least she was being trained as a medic nin. The experience he had with sewing was close to nothing. It took way to long to get the needle through the skin, or it felt that way. When at long last, the wound was finally closed, he let the breath go he didn't even knew he was holding. Kiba cleaned his hands and could finally begin with applying some kind of ointment and wrapping the bandages to cover the wound. He'd never felt this kind of exhaustion before.

Surprisingly enough it was the injured who attempted to straighten.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be moving!"

But Kankuro continued anyway: "We're supposed to bring her home, and if we remain here it will be easier to attack us again. Apparently your Hokage forgot to tell us that Tenshi is the daughter of the Raikage."

Kiba blinked and looked at their little companion: "The same Raikage who's in war with one of his ninja towns?"

Kankuro nodded affirmative: "Of course, otherwise this mission wouldn't be this exciting, now would it?"

The Konoha nin snorted, but helped the other to remain upright. Tenshi crawled on Akamaru: "To daddy, to daddy, almost there, almost there!"

They took off, Kankuro still being supported by Kiba as to no worsen the wound and Tenshi squealing when the wind strengthened and made her pigtails fly. Once again they weren't on schedule, but they managed to reach Kumogakure by the late evening.

* * *

The night had already fallen when they reached the high walls. Numerous Shinobi were guarding them. 

"Stop, what is your business here?"

Kiba motioned for Tenshi to come closer, so the guards could see her. A flash of recognition went over the woman's face: "Tenshi?"

The girl blinked owlishly, not being able to see as well as a ninja in the dark. The woman approached and she squealed in delight: "Auntie!"

Tenshi ran past Kiba and Kankuro and jumped in the tall woman's arms. Kiba grinned, but broke the emotional moment anyway. Shinobi weren't allowed to show emotions during a mission anyway: "Sorry, but my friend here needs medical attention."

* * *

She looked at the two strangers; a tall male was leaning heavily on the smaller, his breathing quite uneven. 

"How come?"

The smaller one answered: "We were attacked coming here by ninjas who wanted to take her. Kankuro was wounded in their last attack."

"The last attack?"

"There were two."

She nodded: "I'll take you to a medic nin."

The taller one, Kankuro spoke for the first time, with a gruff voice: "Sorry if this sounds offending, but Tenshi will have to remain with us until we're able to deliver her to her father. It appears you are family."

Tenshi interrupted brightly: "She's my aunty!"

"But the Godaime has given us strict orders."

She nodded: "Follow me; I'll bring you to the hospital. Tell me your names in the meanwhile, I'm Raito Aya."

"Inuzaki Kiba, and that's Sabaku no Kankuro."

Aya blinked surprised: "But I thought that the Inuzaki clan lived in Konohagakure, and Sabaku is the name of the Kazekage."

"I'm his older brother, and Kiba does live in Konoha. Suna and Konoha have an alliance, that's why we were sent together."

"That explains it. We've reached the hospital. I'll have to warn you, thanks to the conflict, there are quite some injured, so I think you won't be able to sleep here. But I can offer you a room in my brother's house. You will need to share a room if that doesn't bother you to much."

They looked exhausted but Kiba managed to smile, although it was a small one: "I don't think that will be a problem. Can you bring me to the Raikage while Kankuro gets his treatment?"

"He isn't here right now, but he is to return tomorrow, I'll bring you then."

* * *

There was a big fuss of people running around and shouts for assistance. A nurse stopped before them: "Yes, What's the problem, is it urgent?" 

For once Kiba was completely serious: "He has had a katana run through him. In his back. I've tried to sew it but minimize the blood loss, but I'm afraid I don't have any talents for healing. So if you could take a look and maybe get a medic nin to heal it?"

He heard Aya gasp in the middle of his explanation but didn't pay any attention to it. The nurse nodded and motioned them to follow. They did and followed her to corridors full of injured men and women, some with serious injuries others with scratches. When they entered a small chamber, they were still able to hear the bustle, but it was deadened. Kiba allowed Kankuro to sit down and the nurse busied herself with removing his shirt and the bandages.

* * *

Aya couldn't believe her eyes. The katana had gone through, completely, and they had still continued. The nurse rested her fingers softly on the wound, probably to check whether it had infected, and applied some pressure. Kankuro didn't utter a sound. She tried to get Tenshi to look elsewhere, but the little girl's eyes remained fixated on the wound. 

"I helped too."

Kiba answered her bright smile with a small grin: "So you did."

Tenshi directed her eyes to Aya: "I found the water and brought it and I found the bandages, needle and thread."

Aya smiled and patted the golden head: "I'm very proud of you, you're a very good girl."

Tenshi beamed and nodded with a bright smile. The nurse apparently had finished: "There is no infection, but you have suffered some blood loss, so we'll give you a blood infuse after the medic nin has healed you. Remain here while I get him. We'll remove the threads later."

Kankuro nodded and Kiba released a relieved breath. He dropped down on one of the chairs in the corner: "Let's not do this again."

Kankuro frowned, clearly not following: "Don't do what again."

"Take on ten and something ninjas while protecting someone with two. The next time I'll force her to explain the whole mission, not just parts of it, stupid old hag."

* * *

The medic nin came in energetically, the nurse close behind: "Lay down please, not on your back." 

It was a middle-aged woman and it was quite clear she had had children somewhere in her life. She poked the wound softly, mumbled something and started to heal it.

"When I've healed it, please put some ointment on the wound after washing it. Reapply the ointment every six hour for three days and you should be fine. Rei'll give you the ointment, it should be sufficient for the three days."

Chakra washed over Kankuro's pale skin and the wound started to close slowly. He winced when the charka clashed with his own, but allowed the process to continue.

"The wound is healed; Rei'll remove the threads and apply the treatment for the first time. Don't force yourself to much, but you should be able to function normally."

Kankuro nodded.

"Do I have to look at your friend too or is he simply exhausted?"

Kiba had fallen asleep in the plastic, uncomfortable chair. Akamaru laid at his feet, curled up.

"He did have a wound in his shoulder, but it didn't seem very serious."

"I'll take a look to be sure. You're right, he's already almost healed. Well, I'll leave you then, take care."

Kankuro nodded and allowed the nurse to take care of the now unnecessary threads and apply the salve. When she had finished, Kiba was still asleep. Aya moved to wake him up.

"Don't bother, I'll carry him."

He smirked at her unbelieving expression: "She said I'd be able to function normally and carrying him isn't forcing. Besides, he did carry me here; I'll just return the favor."

With those words he scooped up Kiba, who didn't even stir at the change in environment which proved how exhausted he had been.

* * *

Tenshi's eyes remained fixated on Kiba and Kankuro during their entire walk to her daddy's house. Akamaru was following close behind; sometimes a small whimper escaped the large dog at the motionless figure of his best friend. Tenshi giggled: "Don't worry Aka-chan; onii-chan is just tired, tomorrow he'll be just fine." 

Akamaru barked, apparently less depressed than before. Auntie was still carrying her, so she could easily see her two big brothers. There was something she couldn't understand yet, something which gave her a fuzzy feeling inside.

They reached the big, actually the gigantic house, and entered.

"The guest wing is this way, now I have to warn you, there are only chambers for two persons."

Kankuro frowned uncomprehending, what was wrong with chambers for two, they were two so what was the problem. Aya turned to the right and opened one of the doors. Okay, now it became clear what she meant.

It was a chamber with a double bed, quite luxurious, with a door to what he presumed to be the bathroom.

"We'll manage; it's safer to remain together anyway."

Aya nodded and allowed Tenshi to hop down and run into the chamber. She climbed up the bed after removing her shoes and started to jump. The tall woman smile at her niece's antics and left the chamber, closing the door softly behind her. Kankuro laid the smaller figure down in the sofa and started to remove the filthy clothing. Kiba didn't even stir. He washed Kiba's face and the bloody hands. A pajama had fallen of the bed at Tenshi's antics, so he re-clothed the exhausted ninja and carried him to the big bed. Tenshi had jumped of and was currently curled in one of the comfortable sofas together with Akamaru. Kankuro tucked Kiba in and located his own pajama. After he was clothed and ready to sleep, he went to the sofa: "Do you want to sleep here?"

Tenshi opened one green eye and nodded enthusiastic.

"I'll get you a blanket."

He tucked the small girl in and crawled in the big bed. Kankuro looked at the sleeping figure next to him. He felt a hint of affection for his smaller companion. He hesitated, but raised his hand anyway. Softly he trailed the pale lips with his finger. Kiba mumbled but didn't awake and cuddled closer to the new heat source in the cold bed, which meant closer to Kankuro. He didn't really know what to do, so he allowed his arm to curl around the slim waist. Kiba's face was unusually close; the dark lashes cast long shadows on his cheeks, making the tribunal markings standing out even more. Kankuro sighted and closed his eyes. He was asleep not even five minutes later.

* * *

The next morning Kankuro woke up from the sun shining directly in his eyes and the bustle going on downstairs. Kiba was still asleep, as were Akamaru and Tenshi. He maneuvered carefully as to no awaken Kiba who had curled around him and stood up.

* * *

Kiba woke up to the sound of showering, he tried to get some extra sleep, but the bed seemed strangely cold. The sound of water stopped and he could hear the activity in what he presumed to be the bathroom. Kiba forced himself to sit up and inspect the chamber. Akamaru and Tenshi were curled around the other, both still asleep under the pink blanket with colorful flowers. The sound of a door unlocking echoed through the silent chamber and Kankuro exited, accompanied by warm vapor. 

"Slept well?"

Kiba nodded: "Although I don't remember getting here and putting on a pajama."

"That's normal, you were asleep. I carried you here and put it on."

Kiba blinked and felt his cheeks heat up. He was seventeen; he should be able to support staying up late.

"Hey, you'd just carried me here; I think it was normal for you to be exhausted."

"Ah."

"Anyway, the bathroom is all yours."

Kiba stood up: "How's your wound by the way?"

"It seems okay, I'll need your help with the bandaging though, it isn't really at an accessible place for me."

"Is after my shower all right?"

"Sure, I'll wake up the kid."

A shower had never felt this good, the water beat down on his filth covered body and washed it all away.

Kiba exited the bathroom, his hair still dripping.

"You're going to catch a cold if you walk around with wet hair."

Kiba shrugged and grabbed the bandages and salve: "I'll survive it."

He applied the ointment carefully in a thick layer and attempted to wrap the bandages. His wet hair touched Kankuro's bare back and he shuddered.

"No way, sit down!"

Kiba obeyed shocked: "What?"

But he was silenced by the descent of a fluffy towel on his hair and Kankuro who started, non to gently, to rub his hair dry. Kiba yelped: "I can do it myself."

Kankuro grinned, although Kiba was unable to see it thanks to the towel: "I'm not planning on getting wet once again, I've already showered. Tenshi,, you take a shower too."

The little girl skipped to the bathroom and disappeared behind the door. After one last rub, Kankuro released the protesting youth: "Now you may continue."

Kiba pouted, towel still obscuring parts of his face. He threw the towel away with a firm shake of his head, but continued bandaging Kankuro anyway. When Tenshi poked her head out, about ten minutes later they were watching television.

"I don't have anything else to wear."

They blinked, not really knowing what to say: "Ehh, you can wear one of my shirts if you want, it'll be too big, but less big than Kankuro's. Is that okay?"

Tenshi grinned and less than five minutes later she was parading in the shirt that reached past her knees easily. Knocking interrupted. Aya entered, blinking when she saw her niece in the big shirt: "Do you want me to get you a dress Tenshi?"

She shook her head: "No, I want to wear Kiba nii-chan's shirt."

"Sorry, but she said she didn't had any clothing anymore."

Aya smiled reassuringly: "No problem, anyway, the Raikage can receive you now. So if you would follow me."

* * *

They reached the office in no time, being able to pass everyone on their way without any problem. Aya knocked respectfully. 

"Enter."

The voice was deep and gruff, but seemed to carry a certain warmth. Aya opened the door and motioned for the two enter. They did so and Kiba and Kankuro kneeled down before the desk. Tenshi squealed and ran to her daddy, who caught his without any problem and hugged her tight. The Raikage was a tall man, at least a head taller than Kiba, with dark brown hair and the same green eyes as his daughter, surrounded by small wrinkles. He seemed to be in his late thirties, but he still had a fit and tanned posture, completely clothed in dark colors.

"You may rise."

Kiba and Kankuro did as they were told, but remained rigid: "Raikage-sama."

The man seated himself again, his giggling daughter, still in Kiba's shirt, in his lap: "My most sincere thanks to your leader for the return of my daughter. Where are you from?"

"Sabaku no Kankuro from Sunagakure, Raikage-sama."

"Inuzaki Kiba from Konohagakure, Raikage-sama."

The man seemed startled: "I wasn't aware of the alliance between your Villages."

Kankuro bowed: "Since Orochimaru's attack on Konoha, we've joined forces."

"I see. But anyway, I think my daughter's quite attached to the two of you. Would you mind to remain here until tomorrow morning?"

Kankuro glanced at Kiba, who shook his head almost unnoticeably: "We would be honored."

If Kankuro had been a overly emotional and sentimental idiot, he would have said that Tenshi's smile lid up the entire office. But he wasn't one, so he kept it on 'she beamed'. The Raikage dismissed them. She hopped off daddy Raikage's lap, grabbed their hands and pulled them outside. Aya was still waiting there and when they exited, she entered.

* * *

They spent the whole day doing nothing. This meant Tenshi pulling them along, visiting the town and playing with the seven year old. Tenshi managed to climb Akamaru without help and she was rewarded with some candy. The evening found her asleep in Kankuro's arms, with Kiba walking next to them and Akamaru trailing behind. 

"And?"

"What?"

"Do you still hate children?"

Kankuro mumbled something incomprehensible. Kiba frowned: "Sorry I didn't quite get that."

"They're okay, I suppose, or at least, this one here is okay."

"I told you so."

Kankuro huffed and sped up, leaving it to Kiba to keep up. It was late before they went to bed.

* * *

The next morning found them, trying to calm down a sobbing Tenshi. Nobody knew how she managed to be up this early without anyone waking her. Kiba smiled weakly, never been able to see a small kid cry, or at least a child whom he knew. For Kankuro this was new, like everything with kids, so he just waited until the sobbing would finish. They finally left, with a promise to visit Tenshi again and to answer the small girl's letters. Akamaru whined softly, apparently he had grown attached in the few days they had known her. Kiba patted his white fur reassuringly, mumbling something which couldn't be heard by the normal ear. But afterwards Akamaru seemed to lighten up, as far that could be said from a dog. Nothing interrupted their journey, probably because the girl wasn't with them any longer, and they managed to reach Konoha by nightfall of the second day. When they reported to the Hokage, or at least tried to; they found her asleep on top of documents. Important documents probably, otherwise they wouldn't be on her desk in the first place. Kankuro caught softly, in an attempt to wake her up. Kiba was not as subtle: "Yo, wake up. Are you even supposed to be sleeping?" 

If looks had been able to kill, Kiba would be six feet under, reduced to a small pile of smoking ash, doomed to be resurrected, so the Hokage could kill him again, this time hopefully more painful. Sadly enough looks could kill and Kiba just grinned back.

"What is it brat?"

"We've delivered Tenshi to her father, the Raikage, which you forgot to mention by the way."

The last part was mumbled, nobody wanted to have the irritation/rage of the Hokage directed at himself.

"I expect a full report as soon as possible. You are excused. Kankuro, it might be a good to stay the night here. Now, where?"

Kiba interrupted: "He could stay the night with us, we have an extra futon, so Kankuro should be able to sleep there."

* * *

He yawned when he followed Kiba and Akamaru to their home. The sun had long since disappeared and they had been traveling for over fourteen hours. Kiba seemed tired to, as he led the way into the woods where the house was apparently situated. At long last it came in view. The house was quite big and made of something which made it difficult to spot in the darkness. When they neared, dogs started to bark. Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked back happily. After Kiba's quick hug, he disappeared behind the house. 

"He wants to say hi to the other's. So we'll probably see him in the morning."

Kankuro nodded: "You're sure I can sleep here?"

The other answered while opening the door: "No problem."

After conquering the stairs and showing the guest room, they each went their ways. Kiba to his own room and Kankuro to the bed. He stripped, grabbed a large shirt from his back pack and dropped himself on the futon.

* * *

The next day they woke up when the sun was already halfway up, which made it over 10 o'clock. Kiba mumbled, tried to turn around, but was eventually forced to admit defeat, there was no way he'd be able to keep on sleeping with the sun beaming in his chamber this way. He pushed himself in a sitting position and went through his messy hair. Twenty minutes later he was showered, clothed and walking in the direction of the guestroom, Akamaru trailing close behind. The house was silent, which meant that Hana was still on her mission and that his mother probably had left doing, …, whatever the thing is that mothers do when no one else is around. He opened the door, not being particularly careful about it and entered.

* * *

Kankuro awakened quite rudely, one moment he was enjoying sweet nothingness, the next something heavy knocked the wind out of him. Never before he had awakened this fast. 

"Wha?"

Startled he jumped out of the bed, found his feet twisted in the covers, lost his balance and landed on the ground. Someone was laughing quite hard and when he was able to focus his eyes he noticed Kiba, still standing by the door and Akamaru on his bed. Now let's make one thing very clear, Kankuro hated, no absolutely despised, being awakened this way. So he took his revenge. He grabbed Kiba's leg, which was in arm reach and pulled, the younger boy yelped when he lost his balance and begun his plummet down to earth.

* * *

The next thing Kiba knew, was the feeling of the cold floor and swift fingers taking advantage of every weak spot. Kankuro was straddling him, making sure Kiba couldn't escaped, and didn't seemed to be inclined to show any merci when he systematically found every ticklish spot on the other's body. It seemed hours before Kiba was able to force something out: "…I give…" 

Kankuro ignored him and his futile attempts to stop the never-ending onslaught. After ten and something minutes Kankuro seemed to think Kiba had been punished enough and stopped, leaving the smaller male to try and control his breathing, once again sprawled out under the Sand nin. Ten minutes later found them in the kitchen, eating something unidentifiable while making their mission report. When they had eaten, they once again made their way to the Hokage, this time to deliver their report. This time she wasn't asleep, but neither was she working. Her voice resounded in the whole building: "Naruto, stupid brat, not only you've ignored direct orders by leaving the village, but you've also managed to bring a notorious missing nin with you, in the village, without notifying anyone! Not even me! Where did you leave the thing normal people call brains?!"

Naruto wasn't someone to just be silent while someone else was ranting: "What's the problem, old hag, I finally manage to bring him here, fulfilling my promise to Sakura, and bringing him home! And the first thing you do when noticing this, is locking him up! If he has disappeared when I return, I'll have to start all over again! Do you have any idea what a pain in the ass it was to get him agree with my proposition?!"

After that the conversation seemed to tone down a bit. Kiba smirked, being able to recognize that voice everywhere: "I can't believe he did it, that idiot."

Kankuro couldn't follow, but didn't seem to be curious enough to ask for an explanation. They handled in their mission report and left the building once again.

"Well, I'll be leaving now."

Kiba blinked: "Already?"

"If I want to reach Suna before nightfall, yes…But I'm sure we'll meet again, so don't miss me too hard."

Kankuro smirked at Kiba's flushed complexion: "What the hell? Why would I miss you?"

He didn't grace that question with an answer and left with a cheery wave in the direction of the gates. Kiba went the other way, into the woods.

* * *

Somehow it seemed he had forgotten something. Something important. Now, what was it? Kankuro just hated leaving things unfinished, so he turned back, in the direction of the woods.

* * *

Akamaru collapsed. Kiba turned around at the sound of his heavy body hitting the ground and ran towards the fallen figure. But before he could check on his beloved partner, he was thrown back. He hit the tree hard and was kept immobile when charka treads pinned him to the old tree. He tried, almost desperate, to free himself, but the treads only got tighter. 

"Akamaru? Akamaru? Akamaru! Let go, let me go, let … me … go!"

Someone appeared from the woods, and if Kiba had been thinking rational, he would have recognized the other young man. But as it was now, he continued trying to get to his dog.

* * *

Kankuro tightened the treads even more when Kiba just got more and more wild. He tried to say something to the distraught youth, but the other ignored his very presence, still trying to break free. He didn't get any reaction, not matter what he tried. Kankuro grabbed Kiba's chin, his fingers covering the tribunal markings almost completely and forced the other to look up. Which was normal, considering the fact he was quit a bit taller. But the feral eyes were still ignoring him, something he really had a hard time dealing with. Nobody ignored him. Especially not someone he considered special and who he had just spend a whole week with. He tightened his grip, forcing the shapely lips to part and engaged the younger boy in a brutal, rough kiss. His tongue forced his way in the warm mouth, his hand kept the other from biting down. He pushed his knee between the smaller man's thighs; the other hand found its way to the half long, unruly hair and Kankuro twisted the strands around his fingers, getting a good grip in the process. Bodies perfectly aligned, he continued to ravish the warm mouth while forcing the other against the tree, still managing not to lose the control over his charka treads.

* * *

Kiba froze when something wet tried to enter his mouth and immediately tried to bite down. It was a failed effort; strong fingers kept him from biting and allowed the other to continue with the ravishment of his mouth. Kiba wasn't able to do anything when the knee forced his tights apart and when the other grabbed his hair, locking his head in a better position to continue the kiss. He felt warm, hot even, and the need for fresh air got stronger. The strong fingers tightened even more and he whimpered. Kiba felt his cheeks reddening at the sound, but Kankuro did stop the rough kiss. His breath was uneven, but he didn't lose any time trying to replenish his air supply. Kiba struggled. His eyes shut tight; he tried to bite down on the hand holding his chin. He almost didn't hear the other. 

"Would you listen already! There's nothing wrong with your dog, I just used a sleep jutsu."

Akamaru wasn't dead, wasn't hurt, he was all right … The fear he had been living with, from ever since Akamaru's accident, lifted a bit.

* * *

Now he just looked lost, just for a little while at least. Kiba tried to cover the unease. 

"Let me go."

Now the feral eyes were looking at him. Kankuro's smirk widened.

"No."

Kiba's head shot up, unbelieving. He tried to break free, but Kankuro put more charka in the treads and they held the smaller one immobile.

"What? Why?"

"I don't feel like it. I like your current position quit a bit. If you'd only shut up, it'd be perfect."

Kankuro smirked. The Konoha ninja blushed; he tried to say something, but didn't seem to be able to form the words. His lips, still red and bruised from the kiss, were moving without making a sound.

"Well, that's a start."

Kankuro leaned forward, trying to initiate another kiss, but Kiba snapped his mouth close, eyes defiant. The Sand nin's eyes narrowed, clearly not happy with the other's reluctance and even downright refusal. He grabbed Kiba's chin once again, but the other didn't give him the chance to continue. Kiba struggled against the hand and even managed to make Kankuro release his chin. He didn't want Kankuro to continue, forcing him into something he hadn't asked for. But when he saw the furious green eyes, he almost regretted that decision.

"Why are you even kissing me in the first place?"

The grip slackened and Kankuro seemed to contemplate something. The by now familiar smirk resurfaced, showing his white teeth.

"Why? Why do you think, mutt?"

Kiba snarled; chakra coursed though his body to his nose, fangs and claws; his three most used areas in battle.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking!" Sharp fangs were visible, almost daring Kankuro to try to kiss him.

"Well, why don't you try to find out? I'll give you some time."

Kankuro backed away and started to walk in the direction of Konohagakure, and probably Suna too. If Kiba had been able to see the Sand nin's face, he would have seen the cheery grin. But he was too busy cursing at the other, since the charka threads still kept him immobile and bound to the tree. And Kankuro didn't seem inclined to release them any time soon.

This was their last meeting for a period of a year, by the next meeting they would be one year older and hopefully wiser, although that'd be doubtful, but that's another story.

The End

Please Review


End file.
